okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Bud Ogre
The Bud Ogre is a type of demon encountered in Ōkami. It is one of the three types of Chimera demons encountered in Ōkami. Description The Bud Ogre is first encountered in Tsuta Ruins, when Amaterasu reaches a hallway with a round stone sphere and a strange bud. The Bud Ogre is a large demon with a body consisting of a transparent pink bud surrounding a red fruit and adorned with several large leaves, having a similar appearance to a treasure bud. Its head is bright red and lionlike, with a pair of spiraling yellow horns sprouting from the top. It has four wooden legs ending in sharp claws and a long tail with a spiked ball at the end. Background The Bud Ogre began from a bud, which was corrupted by the power of Orochi. It is known for its habit of frightening travelers. It hurls fruit in a similar manner to Cursed Trees, and said fruit may be deflected in the same way, with Power Slash. Bestiary entry "Transformed by the foul force of Orochi, Issun describes this beast thusly: "4 mammal legs sprouting from a bud. Frightens travelers." The bud is rigid, but the fruit is soft. Open the bud to attack. Power Slash deflects fruits just like with the Cursed Trees." Strategy During battle, when a Bud Ogre emerges, it should be dealt with immediately. Quickly approach it and lash out with Divine Instruments, as offensive Celestial Brush techniques would not work. With significant trauma being dealt, the demon will be stunned, prompting Amaterasu to use Bloom to literally bloom the bud that is the demon's body, revealing the round, cherry-like fruit inside that is its vulnerable core. Assault the fruit until the demon gives up resistance, using the Thief's Glove in the process, if it has been obtained (the Hidden strike glitch is not necessary, for the Bud Ogre has a decent resistance against damage, except for when it has low stamina). If the demon recovers before its demise, then repeat the process. Oftenly, the Bud Ogre would launch fruits similar to that of the Cursed Trees, which can be deflected in the same manner via Power Slash, which would immediately stun the demon and granting a chance to use Bloom. It will also swing its spiked tail as a mace, which is a chance to perform a Sub-Reflector Counterattack for a Demon Fang, albeit the actual pile driver is not dealt out. At times, the Bud Ogre will also retract its head and limbs, and will spin to rise to the air, which then it will furiously launch its fruits. With projectiles falling at every spot, the battlefield may seem hopeless, but things are much less complicated than what they seems, since a single fruit deflected will stop the Bud Ogre's onslaught dead in its track and stun it. Repeat the process of killing the demon, and when its resistance is given up, use Bloom as its Floral Finisher. Gallery Bud ogre.jpg|Artwork of the Bud Ogre. BudGame.png|A Bud Ogre. Trivia *Besides the folklore mentioned in the Ōkami Official Complete Works, the Bud Ogre may also be based on the hōzuki, a type of plant with a papery covering over its round, cherry-like fruit. *Both Bud Ogre and the Cursed Tree share the same type of fruit produced, both will be stunned by their own fruit reflected back at them and shares similar Floral Finisher. Both may also be closely related in terms of their manifestation. Category:Chimeras